Make A Wish
by readingfreak101
Summary: Gabi gets new neighbors but she meets 1 before the other. They both fall for her? Those two brothers will do anything even fight but she won't have it. Who's going to get the girl and will it be the right one? Or no brother at all? Troyella! Troy's here!
1. Trailer

**Okay, at the end there are some (Beeps). Those are not bad words, they are names that would give it all away. So yeah. I really hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**

* * *

**

She has new neighbors

Gabriella walks up to the house with her mom.

**He's the one moving in**

Derek answers the door and smiles thinking that she's beautiful

**They meet**

"Hi I'm Gabriella," She says

"Derek." His mother stands off to the side watching the two

**He's a star**

"By the way, can't wait for the movie," She adds running towards her house.

**And so is his brother**

All three of them are at the premiere. Troy sees Gabriella and stares at her forgetting about looking for his brother.

**They both fall for that one girl**

"I might just be going out with someone I met at the after party. We spent like an hour talking and then swapped phone numbers." Gabriella says to Sharpay over the phone.

Derek stands behind her listening sadly.

**But she only falls for one of the guys**

"I had a really good time Troy," Gabriella said.

"Me too," Troy said still holding her hand. "Do you maybe want to go out with me when we get back to Texas," he asked. She smiled and nodded.

"I think that sounds great," She said. They both leaned in and as their lips touched, felt a strong spark. Stronger than anything they had ever felt.

**When they start fighting**

"Derek! Derek!" Troy ran after Derek and pulled him back. "Whats up?" He asked forgetting about Gabriella.

"What's up? That's what you ask after what you did," Derek said mad. Troy took a deep breath remembering.

"I'm sorry that I asked Gabriella out, but I didn't know it was her. All I knew was that we had a lot in common, I really liked her and we clicked." He said calmly.

"Yeah right, still once you figured out it was my Gabriella you should've called it off," Derek said or screamed. "That is what any good person would do." He added.

"I know but I couldn't bring myself to do it, I really like and she likes me too," He said. Derek started screaming again but Gabriella came over.

**Who will get the girl**

"I want you to date Gabriella," he said

**And will it be the right choice?**

"Why'd you do it?" She needed to know this. (Beep) sighed and sat up, Gabriella did the same thing.

"I wanted you to be happy. We both know (beep) wasn't going to give up any time soon so I let him have you," he said. Gabriella looked up him wanting more.

"You know that the only person who's happy right now is (beep). I told you how I felt and you still let him have me. I'm not a prize but if I was I think almost everyone knows who I would belong to. Even I do and you do too," She said. Tears had gathered in her eyes as she looked at him.

**Make A Wish**

**A reminder, those beeps are not bad words! But please review and tell me what you think.**

**Amanda!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay I want to thank you guys for the reviews. And I forgot to mention this but this story is dedicated to two of my best friends Megan and Nici! They're both totally awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

It was the first day of summer and Gabriella Montez was going for a jog around the neighborhood when she saw a moving van two doors down from her house. She knew the old family that used to live there were moving to California but she didn't know that the new people were moving in so soon.

People were carrying things in and out so she decided to go and say hi. She ran over and walked up to a man in jeans and a t shirt. He looked around his mid forties.

"Hi. Are you moving in here?" Gabriella asked him.

"Yeah," He sat down on the box he was carrying and wiping off some of the sweat on his forehead. "Do you live around here?"

"Yeah, I live two doors down, my name is Gabriella Montez." They shook hands. He waved over two other people. One of them looked familiar to her but she shook it off and smiled at the two.

"This is my wife, Lucy and my son, Derek. I'm Jack. My son Troy is busy but he still lives with us. He'll be coming down in about three weeks," She said hi to all of them ,then she realized who they were.

"You're the Bolton's?" She asked looking at them. They looked shocked at her question, like they weren't expecting for her to know who they were.

Derek watched his parents in interest. They had decided that they would try and keep it on the down low that they lived here. But his parents didn't realize how hard it would be having a movie star and a rising star living in the same house.

"How'd you know," Derek asked amused. They all laughed a little bit.

Lucy knew that her son liked this girl, by the way he was staring at her. She seemed to be perfect for him. 'Please don't let him be to shy to make a move, then again he's an Bolton. They'll do anything for a girl, hopefully.' She thought looking at them.

"I'm not a total outcast and I'm not stupid. I put two and two together. I better get going but it was nice meeting you. Come by if you need anything. By the way, can't wait for the movie." She added. Derek had just finished filming his first movie. It was coming out in about two weeks. She ran off in the direction of her house.

'Man, she is hot, nice, smart, hot. Maybe I'll ask her out.' Derek thought watching her run off. His thoughts were interrupted by his father telling him to bring in more boxes.

"Mom! I'm home. Our new neighbors moved in, or are moving in. they are really nice." Gabriella yelled as she walked into her house. Her mother came from her bedroom.

"Well, then I should go and meet them. Two houses down right?" Gabriella nodded. "Why don't you change really fast and then you can go to work after you introduce me to them .We'll drive down and you can take the car." She said smiling, her daughter was strangely happy and she wanted to know why.

"I have work don't I?" Gabriella's mother smiled as she washed her hands.

"Yes you do and if you don't hurry up you'll be late, come on. You're introducing me to them," she said rushing Gabriella up the stairs.

"Sure." Gabriella ran upstairs to change and then ran back down in a pair of jeans and another t shirt. "Let's go mom." They got into their car and drove two doors down. The moving vans were gone so they went up to the doorbell. Lucy answered the door and let them in.

"Back so soon?" Lucy asked letting them in.

"Yeah, my mom wanted to meet you so here we are," Gabriella said. She didn't even have to introduce the mothers just started talking on their own.

"Jack! Derek! Get down here. I'm Lucy." The two moms started talking until the other two guys came down.

"Yeah mom?" Derek asked, his smile growing once he saw Gabriella was back. The mothers secretly laughed at his reaction.

"This is Gabriella's mom Maria. This is my son Derek, and my husband Jack." Gabriella and Derek walked to one side of the room to talk alone.

"You like your new house," she asked him looking around. She had been in it before to baby sit the kids that lived here before.

"Yeah, it's really nice." They both stood there in silence before Gabriella remembered that she had to go into work.

"Mom, I have to go to work. See you later." She ran over to her mother and kissed her on the cheek.

"Where do you work? Derek and Troy are looking for a job, do you know of any?" Jack asked.

"I know that Kenny's is looking for someone, but that's for cooking. Janies and then Noble Books where I work is looking for a couple of people. They are all in main shopping place around here. I could talk to my boss if you are interested in the Noble Books one."

"That would be great. Are you sure?" Derek asked happily. She nodded and motioned for Derek to follow her.

"You can just come with me now." They ran out to the car and drove to town square.

"Thank you for this." She shook her head. "Hey Gabriella do you have a boyfriend?" Derek asked looking at her. She turned her head and smiled when she was at a stop light.

"No, why?" Gabriella was getting anxious and nervous for him to ask her out. She really liked him, but wasn't sure if he liked her. 'Please let him ask me out, please.' She thought in her head and kept on driving.

"I was wondering……… if you had a dog" He said and blushed, she smiled sadly and confused.

"No, I don't but I kind of want one." The rest of the ride, no one said anything but no one had to. Gabriella parked her car and they walked in. "I'll go and talk to my boss." She walked off and left him standing at the front of the store. She came back with a smile on her face.

"How'd it go," he asked nervously. Even though he had a movie coming out his parents still wanted him to have a normal job just in case, working with Gabriella would just be a bonus.

"You got the job and so did your brother, whenever he gets here he can start. Come with me, I'll get you everything you'll need. The thing is that you'll have to start now. Is that okay?" She walked over to one of the registers and started printing up all of the information.

"no problem." She handed him a name tag and different papers.

"In there is your schedule and a layout of the store just incase someone is looking for something and they need help. You need training to work the register, our boss makes us do it so you can start just walking around asking people if they need anything. Come and find me if you have a question." Derek nodded and walked towards the upstairs. Gabriella smiled and went towards the register.

"So, whose the hottie?" Sam asked. He worked there too, but as a year younger than them. Gabriella and Sam were really close but everyone knew that they were just friends and that was all they ever would be. Plus, Sam was gay, and dating Ryan.

"My new neighbor, he just moved in two doors down. I just got him and his brother jobs here. What's been going on here," she asked.

"Nothing happening. There was a little rush but it only lasted for a while. From the on out not many people have come in." At that moment a large group of people came in from both doors. "Never mind." Gabriella laughed.

"Get ready," Gabriella said jokingly.

"Why does he look so familiar?" Sam stared at Derek trying to find out where he had seen him before.

"It could be that it's Derek _Bolton, _brother of Troy _Bolton_." Gabriella said. Sam's face lit up at that thought. "yes really, but no telling anyone." Sam nodded grinning. Gabriella rolled her eyes and started checking people out.

They met up at the end of their shift and went back out to the car. "so how was your first day?" Gabriella asked him.

"Good. Nothing that big, stocked things on the shelf, helped people find books. The people there are really nice." He smiled.

"We can use my car to go to lunch tomorrow. When is yours coming?" She asked him. There was only one car in the driveway and it was pretty old, so she didn't think it was his.

"Mine is coming on Wednesday, in two days. I'll see you tomorrow." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek before getting out and running into his house. She blushed and drove home.

* * *

**I may not be able to update as much because I am going to have tons of homework this week, and I hate to say that Troy does not come in until I think it's the third chapter but that's only a small part there. Review please.**

**Amanda!**


	3. Chapter 2

****

Hope you guys like it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Mom, I'm home again." She set her keys on the table and grabbed a water bottle.

"Why are you so happy," her mom asked coming from the laundry room. She knew that something was going on, every once in a while the sixteen year old came out in her.

"Nothing," Gabriella said. "I'm going to call Sharpay," she said and ran upstairs.

Gabriella jumped on her bed pulling out the home phone and dialing Sharpay's number, knowing it by heart. She waited for her to answer, getting antsy.

"Hi Gabs, what's up," Sharpay's voice filled her ears.

"Hey I got my new neighbor and his brother a job. He's really nice. So is his family." Gabriella said.

"Wait, where did you get him the job?" Sharpay asked excited and happy for her best friend.

"At Noble Books, we all have almost the exact same schedule since Madison and Tiffany moved away for college." Madison and Tiffany were girls that used to work with the other two, they got along great and didn't mind the age difference but they had gone off to college early so she could get settled in.

"Great! That means I get to meet him tomorrow. I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow." They both hung up. When they both turned sixteen which wasn't that long ago they had both gotten jobs at Noble Books, they have been working together ever since.

At noon Gabriella ran to her car and drove down to the Bolton's house. Derek came out after hearing the car coming through the door, plus he had been sitting by the window waiting. He got into the passengers seat of the little car and they started driving.

"Where do you want to go," Gabriella asked not really caring.

"I don't know, what do you have here," Derek asked not knowing anything about the small town. "I will eat almost anything." They laughed as they pulled up to a little diner that had no name that Derek could see.

"Welcome to Jacklins!" Gabriella said opening the doors. It was a very old style diner run by one of the local families.

"Hey Gabriella!" A middle aged woman named, Cindy called out from behind the counter.

"Hey! How's summer been so far?" She asked her walking up with Derek following her.

"Great! Who is this," Cindy asked pointing to Derek with a knowing look on her face.

"Oh, sorry. Cindy this is Derek he just moved in two doors down from me. Derek this is Cindy, she gives the best advice and makes the best brownies ever!" They both laughed at Gabriella. She pouted. Derek wrapped an arm around her.

"What can I get you two?" They gave their orders and she sat them at a table by the windows.

"So how are you liking New Mexico so far?" Gabriella asked taking a sip of her water.

"I love it. It is so homey. How long have you been living here?"

"Ever since I was four. Just to warn you, in this town, everyone knows everyone and everyone's business. We moved here from Minnesota because my dad died." She became quiet remembering when she had gotten the call, or her baby sitter had.

"I'm sorry," He said reaching over and giving her hand a squeeze and not letting go. Normally she would have blushed or pulled back but it felt natural to her so she didn't do anything.

"It's okay. All I remember is my parents going out and playing with my babysitter who rushed me to the hospital as soon as she had gotten the call. I slept with my mom and my dad, switching off ever other night. My mom woke up from her coma but my dad didn't." They were both quiet until their food came.

"This is great!" Gabriella laughed as Derek stuffed his face.

"This is the best burger place ever! My friend Sharpay wants to meet you. She works at Noble Books with us so she is going to be there tonight. Watch out." Derek's eyes got wide and he topped chewing. Gabriella started laughing.

"This is not funny." He whined.

"It'll be fine, she already loves you from what I told her, which wasn't much. Don't worry." His face softened up a little bit. They finished their food and headed out.

On the way home he was strangely quiet. "Hey, you okay," Gabriella asked worried. She really wanted this to work out between them.

"Yeah, just thinking?" He said looking at the ground. She gave him a look telling him that she wasn't going to take that as an answer. She stopped at a stop light. "What's wrong," She asked him.

"Nothing," He said covering up the fact he had been thinking about her.

She dropped him off at his house after agreeing that she would pick him up for his shift because her own started thirty minutes later and just hang out or start early.

Sharpay was waiting for them when they walked through the doors. She ran over to them and hugged Gabriella,

"Hey Shar. This is Derek." They walked over to where they clock in and out. Both of them swiped their cards.

"I thought that your shift didn't start for another thirty minutes?" Gabriella nodded.

"It doesn't but I'm starting early." Sharpay nodded understanding.

"Sam was right, he is cute," Sharpay said. Gabriella laughed at them as Derek stood there being judged.

"What did Sam tell you," Gabriella asked.

"Well, he said that he was cute and that you two like each other," Sharapy said without hesitation.

"Sharpay?" She ignored Gabriella and continued looking at Derek who was blushing a light pink.

"So, do I have any reason to hate you so far?" Sharpay asked Derek. He nervously shook his head. "Okay but let me warn you, you hurt her and you will have this whole town on your back searching for you. Especially Zeke, Sam, Ryan, Chad, and all of our other friends." He nodded again.

"Sharpay, stop scaring my neighbor!" Sharpay calmed down and stopped jumping.

"Who is Zeke and the rest of them," Derek asked confused. He had heard the names before in what Gabriella had told him but not many details.

"My boyfriend of a year and he will kill anyone who hurts Gabriella, but I think Chad is worse. The last time her boyfriend cheated on her, Chad sent him to the hospital. Gabriella here hasn't had a boyfriend in so long though we were about to give up on her." Sharpay was starting to get hyper again.

"Shar?" Gabriella said.

"What? You haven't," She replied.

"Just calm down and go get your skinny little butt back to the register." She skipped off humming a song from one of the movies that Derek's brother had been in.

**

* * *

**

I know it's such a weird place to end it! But I didn't know where else to end it. But please review guys, I haven't been getting as many as normal.

**Amanda!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the review. I'm gadl that you like it and Troy is in this Chapter! And if you haven't read my profile, I am not oging to be reading or reviewing for a while because my grades are slipping and I have a couple of tests I need to do better on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"That was interesting." Derek said laughing a little bit. Gabriella hit him in the arm playfully. He feigned hurt.

"Did I hurt the big movie star?" He nodded. She leaned in to give him a hug but pulled back at the last moment. He groaned. "Suck it up. That's one of my best friends you're talking about." They went to work, at the end of their shifts they drove home.

"Gabriella, do you know anyone that can take my Saturday shift? I have an interview that I can't miss." Derek asked.

"I don't think so. You can always do your interview at Noble Books on your break just have them come there. Chris won't mind," She said talking about their boss. He was just out of collage and working there while looking for a job. He was pretty cool and always gave second chances.

"I guess that'll work. Thanks for the ride. I'll see you tomorrow for dinner with Sharpay and Zeke." He said getting out of the car. She nodded and side hugged him before driving back to her own house.

"Why are you so happy?" Someone asked Derek as he was walking through the doors of his house. He froze in his place and turned to face the voice.

"What are you doing here, man?" Derek asked his big brother. Troy had been waiting for him to come home for the past half hour. His mom told him he was out but never told him where.

"I'm came down to visit. I can't stay long, have to leave tomorrow but I was near here so I decided to stop by. Now why are you so happy," Troy asked his little brother, the two had always gotten along well which meant that they knew almost everything about each other.

"Well, I met someone, but I haven't asked her out yet." His brother cheered and groaned realizing the last part of the sentence. Usually his brother wasn't very good at asking people out, this was one of those times.

"Who is she and is she hot?" Troy asked. Their mother walked past and hit him on the head for asking that. "What did I do?" Lucy shook her head at her sons.

"You do not judge a girl on her looks," Lucy told her son.

"I know, I just wanted to know. Them being hot is a bonus." Troy said. She shook her head again and walked away.

"Her name is Gabriella and she lives two doors down, the first person I met here. She knew who we were but didn't go crazy. She is so hot and really nice, and smart and-" Troy put his hand over Derek's mouth to stop him form going on knowing that if he had let him there would be no end.

"She must be some girl. When do I meet her?" Troy asked clapping his hands together. He wanted to meet his little brothers potential girlfriend.

"One minute." It wasn't that late, only six at night. Gabriella had explained to him that in their family they ate when they felt like it even if it meant not eating at all or eating at midnight. He dialed her number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello," Gabriella said picking up her phone.

"Hey Gabriella. My brother is here for the night and wants to meet you, can you come over now?" He asked ignoring his brother's kissy faces that he was making.

"Sorry, I can't. I'm babysitting Allie, the little girl next door. I really wanted to met him though. Maybe some other time. Well, it is more like keeping Ben company but I don't mind as long as he stays arms length away from me and I get paid." She laughed.

"Who's Ben," Derek asked. Troy stopped with the faces and put his ear up to the phone.

"My next door neighbor on the other side. He has had this really big crush on me for a while now. I think I've turned him down five times now. Tell, your brother that I'm sorry that I couldn't drop by and that from what I've heard he sounds great." Troy unclenched Derek's fists after hearing about Ben.

"It's okay, call me if he tries anything. See you tomorrow." She hung up and he went back to his brother.

"Can't make it. Babysitting, I swear she does to much stuff." They laughed.

"Well, I can't wait to meet her. How you feeling about her?" Troy asked being nosy.

"I really like her, I mean I've only known her for like three days but I think I may love her." Troy was taken back by his brothers confession.

"Are you sure man? You're sounding pretty serious for only three days and you haven't even asked her out."

"I'm not really but I do really like her. Also she got you a job, so when you actually move down here you're working with us."

"Aw, she got me a job?" Troy asked playfully. Derek nodded. "And I was looking forward to just sitting around all day." Derek laughed at his brother's antics.

"Yeah well, you'll love her once you meet her," Derek said. "I know I do."

"Just be sure before you tell her," Troy said and patted his brother on the back before leaving him to think about everything.

Thoughts went though Derek's head all night, he barely got any sleep because he was thinking about how he felt about Gabriella. Maybe his brother was right, was he rushing things, he hadn't asked her out. But she is so amazing and sweet. When he woke up the next morning he decided that he wasn't moving to fast and that he really did love her, now just to tell her.

Troy had already left when Derek went over to pick Gabriella up for work. It was a very boring day for all of them. Zeke and Derek hit it off at dinner that night and became best friends. The week went by day by day, hanging out with each other doing nothing. On Saturday Derek was in the middle of his interview when Sharpay and Gabriella got a little plan in their heads.

**

* * *

**

Okay another weird place to end it but I hoped you're happy that Troy was in this chapter, even if it was just a little bit. Sorry it's so short but please review.

**Amanda!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews. And Troy should come in the next chapter too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

They snuck up behind him and motioned for the reporter not to say anything. Sharpay popped up from behind him. "Hihi!" She said. Derek jumped in his seat and looked at Sharpay,

"You scared me. What are you-" He was cut off.

"Boo!" Gabriella popped up from the other side as Derek jumped again.

"Are you two trying to kill me, you are coming pretty close." They all laughed at Derek's remark. "What are you two doing?" He asked them

"We were bored and were reading this book called the Darwin stories, it is really funny. Then we wanted to scare you so we did," Gabriella said. A customer came up to Sharpay and asked her for some help, that was the only customer in the whole place.

"So, Derek are you nervous about the movie coming out and who is this?" The reporter asked.

"I'm kind of nervous but my family has helped me out a lot and so has Gabriella here. She was the first person that I met. We are really close." Derek said.

"One more question and then I need a picture." Gabriella started to walk away not wanting to intrude but Derek held her back. "Did you like playing your character?" Derek nodded.

"I loved it. He is such a funny guy and has to go through real problems. Thanks for coming out here." He said. The reporter got out her digital camera. "Can Gabriella be in the picture?" He asked. She nodded and they got together and smiled. She left and told them that the magazine would be out in two days a day before the premiere, which would be four days from then.

"You didn't have to do that," Gabriella said as they were putting things on shelves. He laughed at her playfully so she playfully hit him.

"Hey! What, you didn't want a picture in Teen magazine?" he asked her.

"No ,I'm not saying that. I don't know what I'm saying anymore. You nervous?" She asked. Sharpay was still with the customer. When they walked past the woman had handed her a lost of what looked like a lot of books.

"Kind of. I know that my family will be there so it helps but I'm still a little nervous. I can't wait for the after party though, everyone has to wear a mask just like the movie. They don't' have to at the actual movie but at the after party." Gabriella nodded.

Two days later they were stocking magazines and Gabriella found the newest Teen, she opened it and read his article. It was all the same except for the ending which caught their attention.

"Derek Bolton was surprised by two of his friends during the interview, they came up from behind him and scared him one after another. One left right away but the other stayed. We found out that her name is Gabriella and she was the first person that he met in his new home. He said that they were really close but are they just friends or not." She read and laughed.

"Well, so much for not getting you involved." She laughed even louder. "What's so funny," He asked trying to grab the magazine from her.

"I don't think that I'm not involved." She showed him the giant picture of them behind the words. "At least they don't know my last name." He nodded and shrugged

Gabriella's birthday was coming up and Derek had the perfect present for her. Even if they had only known each other they had become really close and he really wanted to be more, like her. And it didn't matter how big the present was because it seemed right and it was.

He had cleared it with her mom and their boss and was ready to make it happen. Sharpay had agreed to help and had taken her shopping to find a dress for the occasion. It was harder then she thought it was though.

That night they were going to have a girls and guys night because none of them had work tomorrow, so they could stay up as late as they wanted too. All of the girls were going to the mall until they kicked them out but for the guys, all they could find to do is sit around and play video games.

"So Gabriella any ideas for your birthday?" Taylor asked picking up her bags from the ground.

"I was just going to have a small party." All of her friends froze.

"There is no way we are letting you have a small party! It's you sixteenth birthday! You can drive without someone else in the car!" Gabriella rolled her eyes at her friends and walked ahead of them.

"Surprise party?" Kelsi asked them. They both nodded.

"It can't be tomorrow or the next day though. She's busy." Sharpay said walking again so she wouldn't be too far behind. The other girls shrugged and followed her.

The guys sat around at Derek's house not knowing what to do. "Now what?" Jason asked sitting upside down on a chair. They had played every single video game in the house, eaten half of the contents in the fridge and now were bored out of their minds.

"We could see if the girls are back a Gabriella's yet," Derek said throwing a ball into the air and catching it like the last half hour. They all got up and walked down to Gabriella's house. Her mom let them in saying they were upstairs.

"Hey girls!" Ryan said sitting by Sam who sat next to Kelsi.

"What are you doing here. It is supposed to be a girls night and a guys night. We don't spend it together." Taylor said painting one of her toenails.

"We didn't have anything to do so we came over here which I am starting to regret." Derek said noticing all of the magazines and make up on the floor. Not to mention all of the sappy movies.

"We have plenty to do, but while you're here, close your eyes." Gabriella said, he closed his eyes and waited. After five minutes he opened them without asking but she made him shut them again. He couldn't feel anything though.

"What are you doing?" He asked nervously. Everyone was trying not to laugh at what she was doing.

"One minute," She said giving him a grape to keep him satisified. He felt warm air on his feet but shook it off. She told him that he could open his eyes. Everyone burst out laughing.

"What is so funny?" He asked. They pointed to his toes and he looked down, they were covered in hot pink nail polish that was already dry so it wouldn't come off. "Gabriella." He said. She got up and ran. He ran after her into the hallway and he tackled her.

"Stop!" She yelled. He was poking her in the sides.

"Say that you're sorry." She just nodded her head not being able to talk. They walked back into the room holding hands.

"I wouldn't wear sandals for a while Derek." Jason said. They laughed again. Everyone eyed their hands and they quickly dropped them walking away from each other.

"Very funny." They stayed up late just talking about everything. The boys tried to go to bed but they couldn't because of the girls gossiping. Or the movie that was playing.

Gabriella woke up the next morning around eleven. She went downstairs and started making pancakes. One by one people came down the stair and started doing their own thing. Zeke came down just as they were putting the food down on the table.

"I'm last again aren't I" He said noticing all of the people. They nodded, they made it a rule that the last person has to clean the table when they were done and usually it was Zeke. They nodded and sat down.

"What are we going to do today?" Taylor asked taking a piece of bacon.

"I have to pack. The premiere is tomorrow and my family has to fly out to LA tomorrow morning." Derek said. He and Sharpay smiled, everything was going to plan.

"I have work. Then I'll probably just go over to the gym and play a little basketball, anyone want to come?" All of the girls nodded, Sharpay hesitating a little bit.

**

* * *

**

Okay I really hope that you liked this chapter, even though its a little bit of a filler. Please review and Troy will be in the next chapter.

**Amanda!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all of the reviews guys and Troy is in this one and every single one after that. I hope that makes you happy and I'm really sorry I was going to update a couple days ago but we had another really bad storm, like tornado watch and I kind of forgot cause I had to move everything downstairs for the second time in a month. So sorry.**

* * *

Everyone finished and left Gabriella's house. The rest of the day was pretty boring until the girls met up for volleyball. They were just passing back and forth when Sharpay asked a question.

"So Gabriella, how are you and Derek?"

"Great. He is so sweet. I really like him, but he hasn't asked me out yet." Sharpay smiled, her best friend was happy, the other's smiled too.

"What do you think he is getting you for your birthday?" Taylor asked. The girls had been planning a surprise party for her for the past couple of days and so far it was all going well. It was going to be in two weeks. Three hours later they walked into Gabriella's house and ran to the refrigerator, grabbing water at once.

"Why did we refuse to drink from the water fountain?" Taylor asked. They shook their heads swallowing their water.

"Because it tastes disgusting and there's still something on those water fountains from like three months ago." Kelsi said. They all nodded.

"I'll be right back," Sharpay said. She ran upstairs and grabbed Gabriella's dress that they had bought together and snuck it out to her car. "We better be going," She said when she walked back in the house. They all left Gabriella in the house, alone.

The next morning Gabriella felt something against her and slowly opened her eyes. Derek was lying right next to her. "What are you doing here at six in the morning," she asked looking at her clock. "Shouldn't you be on a plane right now? Shouldn't I be sleeping right now?" He laughed at his best friends behavior.

"Come on, I have a surprise for you," Derek pulled her by the arm and walked her to his car still in her shorts and tank top. "Here, put this on." He handed her a blindfold. She put it on not really noticing what was going on.

"where are we going? It's cold out here," she said rubbing her hands up and down her arms.

"You'll see," He said and kept on driving. He pulled over and took her out of the car. She walked up a flight of steps with Derek's help and then was seated in something soft. She fell straight back to sleep once she sat down which made it easier for Derek.

Someone carried Gabriella off of the plane that they had been on and placed her in the limo. Derek got in after her, he would have carried her himself but he wouldn't have fallen down the steps and killed both of them. When they got to the hotel she started to wake up.

"Derek?" She asked, "Why can't I see?" He laughed. She felt around for him hitting him in the face when she turned around. "Is that you?"

"Yeah that was me and my nose," He said rubbing his nose.

"Oops, can I take this off, where are we?"

"You can take it off now. We are at the hotel." He said. She slipped the pink blindfold off and gasped. They were staying at one of the nicest hotels in LA. "you like it?" He asked her leading up to the room. It was around four in the after noon.

"I love it but where are we?" She looked around the room, two beds, large closet and bathroom. "And why is my dress in here?" She asked.

"We are here because we are going to the premiere tonight." Her eyes widened as she spun around.

"Are you serious?" She asked him. He nodded. She ran over to him and knocked him onto the bed. "Thank you. How'd you pull this off?" She asked and hugged his tight.

"I asked your mom and then I asked Chris. We flew over on the plane that we usually use. I had Sharpay go shopping with you to buy the dress so it wouldn't be too suspicious." He said.

"Clever. I thought Sharpay had been acting strange. She kept on pushing me to the dress section!" they both laughed together and then just watched a little bit of TV.

At five she started getting ready because they had to be there by at least six thirty if not earlier.

"Are you done yet," Derek asked. Gabriella was just putting the finishing touches on her make up. When she came out Derek stopped pacing.

"What do you think?" She asked him as she spun around. It was a black dress that was tight at the top and then flowed. He went over and held her waist.

"I think it is perfect. Come on we are going to be late." They walked out of the hotel and into the limo. "you ready to smile?" Derek asked her. She laughed a little and nodded. As the limo pulled up someone opened the door and he got out. Gabriella heard a lot of cheering, reporters were calling his name as he stuck his hand out for her.

She stepped out and grabbed his hand. Together they walked down occasionally stopping because someone wanted an interview. Gabriella never stopped smiling on the way.

"So are you happy?" The reporter asked. It was the same one that was from Teen.

"Yes. I can't wait to see what people think of the movie, working on it was just so fun." He said holding Gabriella's hand, she was looking around at everyone.

"I see Gabriella is here with you," see asked them. Her head went towards them.

"Hi, it's nice seeing you again," she said and then looked down.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"Actually I brought her here because her birthday is coming up and this was just an early present." Derek said.

They finished up the interview but Derek was need for pictures with the cast. Gabriella stood in the middle of the red carpet just looking around.

Troy Bolton was looking for his little brother to congratulate him on the movie but couldn't find him anywhere. His eyes landed on a teenage girl couldn't be older then Derek himself. She was looking around not knowing her way around. He kept on staring at her because he thought she was so beautiful.

**Troy pov**

Man what is she doing here? I've never seen her before. I kept on staring at her but she didn't notice. My name was called so I turned my head. Someone was just saying hi to me but I didn't know who it was. She was talking to my ex co star Nikki Grappleman when I saw her next.

They looked like they were getting along, maybe Nikki would tell me something about her. I did an interview with extra and came back waving to people. When I looked back she was gone. Hopefully she would be at the after party. I could remember those eyes anywhere.

**Regular pov**

Gabriella was standing in the middle just looking everywhere when someone came up to her and started talking to her.

"Hi, I'm Nikki Grappleman," She said. Gabriella remembered her from the remake of Hairspray.

"I'm Gabriella Montez." They shook hands.

"I know. I saw the article in Teen." Gabriella blushed. "I'm guessing that you came with Derek and his family?" Gabriella nodded.

"Yeah. I didn't even know I was coming to this. It's great." Gabriella said. They started talking about everything. They had a lot in common and swapped numbers so they could keep in touch.

"Hey. Nikki." Candice Byron came over. "Hi I'm Candice. You're Gabriella right?" She asked.

"Yeah. I loved the movie." Candice and Gabriella swapped numbers too. Derek came up behind Gabriella and put his arm around her waist.

"Hey. We should be going. Hey Nikki, Candice." They both gave him hugs. "We'll see you in there." Derek led Gabriella into the theater and sat her down next to him.

**

* * *

**

Okay the names, who they really are on my profile cause I'm not allowed to use real names. But please review.

**Amanda!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey I hope you like it. And we've got another storm watch!! Third one in a month!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"How was the interview," Gabi asked Derek after he came back.

"you have no idea how many people want to know about you. It was kind of funny. How'd you like Candice and Nikki?" He asked her.

"They are really nice. Seem to like you and let me say, they know a lot about you, diapers? Thank you for bringing me here." Before Derek could answer the movie started so they looked at the screen. After the movie was done they walked out of the theater.

"what did you think?" Derek asked her.

"I loved it. It was so good. I would hug you if there weren't people watching." He laughed and pulled her into a quick but tight hug.

"Come on. I have something for you," they got back into the limo and headed for the after party.

"You shouldn't have, you already brought me here." She said but he just kept on digging though the bag that was placed in the limo.

"But you need this for the after party," Derek said and held up a black mask. It fit perfectly on her face as he put his own on. "Perfect."

"Thank you so much Derek, this is the perfect birthday present ever," she said.

Once they entered the bar where they were having the after party Derek was dragged off to take more pictures. He sent Gabriella an apologetic look as he was pulled away. She went and sat down at one of the tables they had set up. Nikki came up and started talking to her. She showed her around and introduced her to people.

Troy was still looking for his brother at the after party. He looked around again and his eyes fell upon the girl he had seen before the movie started. She was talking to Nikki again. Nikki walked away and she sat down at one of the tables.

**Troy pov**

I walked up to the girl. She waved at some people passing by. She turned around and jumped a little when she saw me. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." I said. She laughed a little.

"No problem. I'm Gabriella," she said. I shook her hand. Her mask matched her dress perfectly, it had the same designs on it.

"Troy, I haven't seen you around one of these things," I said.

"Yeah, this is my first one. It's really fun except for all the screaming when you get out of the car," she said. We both laughed.

We continued to talk about anything and everything. She never mentioned any boyfriend so I kept on wondering who she came with. Her cell phone went off as she answered it I watched her.

"Hello... Okay, I'll be right over… bye," She hung up her phone. "Sorry, I have to go. Nice talking to you," She said.

"Wait, can I have your number?" I asked getting up. She turned around and handed me her phone.

"Yeah, I want your's too," She said. We both put our numbers in. She hugged me and left the table. I followed her with my eyes as long as I could before loosing her to the crowd.

So much for that, she was so perfect! At least I have her number.

**Regular pov**

"Hey," Derek said as Gabriella walked up to him and hugged him.

"Hey, thank you so much." She smiled and pecked him on the cheek which turned red. She was extremely happy about Troy, even though she didn't know his last name. They had exchanged numbers and were going to keep in touch. Yes she liked Derek but it didn't look like he was going to ask her out anytime soon.

Her phone rang again.

"Hello," she asked. It was an unknown number.

"It's Troy." She smiled.

"Hey what's up? Are you on someone else's phone?" She asked confused.

"No I'm on mine, I must have put my number in wrong," He said.

"Okay, I'll change it. Sorry, why were you calling?" She asked.

"I was just wondering if maybe you might one day maybe want-" he kept on repeating himself not finishing the question.

"Troy!" He stopped. "Finish the question." She said and smiled.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime," Troy said. She giggled before nodding and then talking realizing that he couldn't see her.

"I'd like that. I'm only in town for tomorrow and then I'm leaving." She said.

"Cool. How about tomorrow night? I'll pick up you up at seven at the hotel," he asked. They decided to go out to a movie and he would meet her in the lobby.

Troy walked over to Nikki hoping to find out more about Gabriella. She turned around and hugged her.

"Hey Troy. What'd you think of the movie?" she asked him.

"I loved, Derek did a good job." He said. "I'm really proud of him, but I can't seem to find him," Troy said remembering what he had been doing.

"I saw him before the movie started but that's it." Nikki said. They waved at a couple of people.

"Well, I was wondering if you could tell me more about the girl that you were talking to before the movie started." Troy asked shyly. Nikki thought about it before remembering.

"You mean Gabriella?" He nodded. "She came with your brother and your family, why?" Troy's face paled. He had just asked out his little brother's crush.

"Oh no," Troy whispered but Nikki caught it. 'Looks like my brother was right about me loving her once I met her,' Troy thought

"What do you mean 'oh no'," she asked him.

"Well, I saw you guys and I thought she was really pretty and then I saw her here and went to talk to her. We talked for like an hour and I never thought that it could be her and Derek really likes her and then I called her and asked her out. We're going out to dinner tomorrow and I don't think she knows who I am." she was quiet letting all of the information sink in.

"That's not good," Nikki said stating the obvious. "Well, you just have to tell her." She added. He wasn't sure what to do, he couldn't tell his brother that he asked out his crush and couldn't bring himself to cancel on Gabriella.

"I'll figure something out. Thanks Nikki," He said before walking away. Troy left the party early to go to the hotel and think. In three days he was going to be moving down there.

**

* * *

**

Troy is going to be in every single chapter after this one! I hope your happy! Check out my new oneshot Hot and Cold and maybe another one coming out soon. Please Review

**Amanda!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay thanks for the review and sorry for the late update. But hey no storms here for a while but I have two more standerdized tests, which means sitting in a room for, well forever taking a boring test.**

* * *

Derek and Gabriella went back to their hotel room that night and Gabriella called Sharpay right away.

"How was it?" She asked right away.

"It was amazing. I met so any people and they are all so nice." Gabriella said. Derek walked out of the bathroom but Gabriella didn't notice. "You'll never guess what I'm doing tomorrow night," Gabriella said. Derek thought about it, they didn't have anything planned for tomorrow night.

"what happened!" Sharpay yelled thought the phone, so loud that Derek heard her.

"I might just be going out with someone I met at the after party. We spent like an hour talking and then swapped phone numbers." Derek's heart broke when he heard this. "Then like five minutes after I left he called me and asked me out. We're going to a movie tomorrow night." Gabriella was so excited.

"I can't believe it, what's his name?" Sharpay asked just as excited.

"His name is Troy. I just realized that I don't know his last name, oh well, I guess I'll know tomorrow night. We had to wear masks but he is so nice and from what I could tell really cute. We got along so well." Derek thought about her dates name. There were only a few Troy that were at the party and he never saw his brother.

"Call me after and tell me how it went, no save it for when you can tell me in person. I have to go but I'll see you at work in two days." The hung up.

"Hey," Derek said acting like he just got out of the bathroom.

"Hey, you took a while, you okay?" He nodded. "Do you mind if I go out tomorrow night?" she asked him hopefully, he saw how much she wanted to go.

"No why," He asked her.

"I just made plans to hang out with someone I met tonight." She said like it was nothing. She wasn't going to give anything else away even though he knew most of it. And plus, now he could spy on them.

The next evening Gabriella got ready, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. Derek had gone out five minutes earlier and wasn't back when she left so she locked the door. Derek was sitting behind one of the couches where no one could see him.

He saw Gabriella walk out of the elevator and look around. When she didn't see anyone she sat down in front of Derek and waited.

Troy walked into the hotel after getting through the paparazzi. He looked around and spotted a girl with brown hair who looked alike to Gabriella so he walked over to her. "Gabriella," he asked not sure. She looked up and he knew it was her.

"Troy?" She asked almost laughing. "Wow," She added. Behind the couch Derek was getting mad, his brother asked out the girl that he liked.

"what," Troy asked playing dumb.

"I came here with your family. I live two doors down," She said. When he didn't say anything she rolled her eyes. "You knew didn't you," She asked him and watched him nod sheepishly.

"Are you ready," Troy asked sticking out his arm. She grabbed it and they walked out. Derek appeared from behind the couch and angrily stormed up to the room.

Troy POV

"So, what movie do you want to see. Derek's is out," I said. She smiled, she is beautiful.

"I don't know, nothing to scary." She said.

"Why not, I love scary movies!" I said looking at her. It's true, scary movies are great and when you go with a date they get scared and well, you know.

"I can never keep my eyes off the screen and then I freak out cause I don't know what's happening!" She said. Okay, scary movie out. I don't want her to have nightmares. "How about a comedy?" She asked.

"Sounds good." I said pulling up to the theater. We got out and started walking. I looked straight ahead until I felt something warm in my hand.

I looked down to find our hands connected and then up to her smiling face. I took my hand out and wrapped it around her shoulder instead. She leaned into me.

"Two for any comedy," I said. She laughed at my words but still started getting out her wallet. "Nuh uh, I will be paying." She was about to say something but I shook my head.

"Fine," She said crossing her arms. I just wrapped my arms around her and led her into the theater.

Regular POV

Troy had totally forgotten about the whole Derek issue until they walked up to their room. Gabriella was laughing at something Troy had said and Derek went to the door to listen.

"I had a really good time Troy," Gabriella said.

"Me too," Troy said still holding her hand. "Do you maybe want to go out with me when we get back to New Mexico," he asked. She smiled and nodded.

"I think that sounds great," She said. They both leaned in and as their lips touched, felt a strong spark. Stronger than anything they had ever felt.

"I'll call you later," Troy said giving her one last kiss and leaving. Gabriella leaned against the door for a moment before pulling out her key. Derek ran and jumped on the bed trying to make it look like he hadn't been spying.

"Hey!" Gabriella said happily walking into the room. She jumped onto the bed that he had laid on which was hers.

"Have a good time," Derek asked trying to be interested.

"Awesome! I loved it! We better get to bed, we're leaving tomorrow morning." She said walking into the bathroom to change. When she walked out Derek was already asleep on his bed.

The next morning they all met up and got onto the plane to go home. Derek climbed the steps slowly, not from tiredness, but being sad.

"So what did you think," Jack asked Gabriella on the plane.

"I really really liked it. Thank you so much for bringing me." Gabriella said happily thinking of the night before. Derek sat in silence watching her talk about what had happened, well part of what happened.

"Why do I get the feeling that there is more to the story," Lucy asked hoping her son had finally had her out.

"Well, I kind of met someone," Gabriella whispered blushing.

"Really who," Lucy asked, they had become good friends hanging out all the time when one was over at the other's house.

"Well, you know him, you definitely know him," Gabriella said laughing a little. "It's Troy," She said. Their mouths dropped, except for Derek's who knew everything.

'Wrong son,' Lucy thought to herself before smiling.

"Finally! At least one of my sons got a good girl. You'll probably be part of the family some day," Jack said not noticing her blush. Derek clenched his fists he would love for Gabriella to be a part of his family just as his wife not his brothers.

Lucy watched her younger son. 'Oh this is not good. I thought Troy knew about Gabriella. Maybe he didn't know it was her," Lucy thought. Most of the rest of the ride was spent just talking about everything.

Gabriella went home and told her friends about everything. Sharpay was so happy that her friend finally got a boyfriend. She drove down to the Bolton's and knocked on the door.

* * *

**I hope you like it. And they went on a date! Review please.**

**Amanda!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Hello," Troy said not expecting it to be Gabriella. "Gabriella?" she laughed a little.

"What not happy to see me?" She asked him sarcastically. He shook his head and pulled her in for a kiss. She pulled back. "As much as I want to I came here to pick your brother up for work, which you have too. You ready now?" She asked him. He groaned.

"Why do I have to go?" She laughed and called Derek down.

"Don't worry, it's actually fun. Nothing really happens so we can do almost anything. Plus you get to meet by best friend and then my best friend's boyfriend is coming to pick her up." She said as Derek walked down.

"Hey Gabriella," He said dully, noticing Troy was already down there.

"Are you okay?" She asked him. He just nodded as they walked to her car. They drove in silence until they reached Noble Books. "I'm going to find Sharpay. Derek can you get Troy everything he needs?" they both nodded as she left.

"Here," Derek said throwing the stuff at his brother and then walking away.

"Derek! Derek!" Troy ran after Derek and pulled him back. "Whats up?" He asked forgetting about Gabriella.

"What's up? That's what you ask after what you did," Derek said mad. Troy took a deep breath remembering.

"I'm sorry that I asked Gabriella out, but I didn't know it was her. All I knew was that we had a lot in common, I really liked her and we clicked." He said calmly.

"Yeah right, still once you figured out it was my Gabriella you should've called it off," Derek said or screamed. "That is what any good person would do." He added.

"I know but I couldn't bring myself to do it, I really like and she likes me too," He said. Derek started screaming again but Gabriella came over.

"Will you two stop it?" She asked. "In case you haven't noticed there are photographers out there and they just took a lot of pictures!" she whispered getting them to look towards the window. All of them ducked not wanting to be seen but they saw them anyways. "Why are you screaming at each other?" She asked. They didn't say anything.

"Fine then I'm separating you two for the rest of the day. Troy come with me," She said. Derek rolled his eyes and walked towards the register. Troy followed her towards the second floor.

"what was that?" She asked him. He shrugged his shoulders. "Don't tell me it's nothing. I know when something's wrong," Gabriella said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"We were just arguing about a stupid thing. I can't even remember it now," Troy said lying. The reason they were fighting was standing right in front of him.

"Okay, did he actually tell you anything," she asked smiling a little. He shook his head as she laughed and pecked him on the cheek. She told him about everything and how everything works around.

"Hey!" Sharpay said as she walked up to Gabriella. "How was the date?" Most everyone had left.

"Amazing! You'll never guess who it was." Gabriella said.

"Troy Bolton," Sharpay said jokingly but stopped laughing once she saw the blush on her friend's cheeks. "OH MY GOD!!" She yelled. Gabriella quickly covered her mouth.

"Will you shut up, he's in the store," she said. Sharpay started jumping up and down squealing. "He and his brother just had a fight so I'm trying to separate them, will you help me?" Sharpay nodded silently.

"When do I meet him," she asked as they walked down the stairs.

"Soon, I want him to meet Zeke too so when he comes find me and then you'll meet him." Gabriella said forgetting about the fight.

They went separate ways, a half hour later Gabriella was walking around making sure nothing was going wrong when she saw Troy leaning up against a book shelf.

"What are you doing?" She asked him. No one was there so it didn't really matter.

"Just thinking," he said. She knew it was about his brother but didn't want to push it.

"Come on our shifts almost over, I want you to meet some people." She said dragging him from the ground over to where Sharpay and Zeke were standing. "Hey guys!" she said. Sharpay turned around and almost fainted which made them laugh a little.

"Is she okay," Troy asked looking at the perky blonde trying to form a sentence. Both Gabriella and Zeke nodded, not even looking at Sharpay.

"Yeah just surprised," Zeke said. "I'm Zeke, Sharpay's boyfriend," he said shaking his hand. They talked until they all had to go home, Zeke and Troy became quick friends.

"We better get going. See ya later," Gabriella said dragging Troy away from the conversation he and Zeke were in the middle of discussing which guy was better in star wars.

"Hey," Derek said coldly. They all walked out to the car, Derek sitting in the front this time. Troy knew his brother would never try and break them up, but he couldn't help but be worried.

This went on for the next week, Derek ignoring Troy, Gabriella and Troy going out. Lucy watched her younger son sadly as he kept on ignoring his older brother. Gabriella noticed and sat them down to talk one day.

"What is going on between you two?" She asked. They were all sitting at the kitchen table in their house, no one was home, they were out to lunch.

"Nothing," Derek said. She gave him a disbelieving look.

"I know something is going on so why can't you tell me?" She asked. She looked back and forth between Derek and Troy neither one of them looking at her. She knew how to push their buttons so they would tell him. Troy and Gabriella's friends kept on getting closer which made Derek even madder.

"What, you guys are such girls, fighting and not telling anyone. I never thought anyone could get anymore girly then Taylor, or Sharpay." Derek stood up.

"fine you want to know!" He yelled. Troy also stood up trying to calm his brother down.

"Derek no, don't do this," he said.

"We are fighting over you. He knew I liked you and then asked you out. He may not have known it was you but he still should've called it off! My own brother is in a relationship with the girl that I like and he knew that!" Derek said before running up the stairs.

**

* * *

**

Okay I couldn't help but leave it there. But I promise to update soon if I get some reviews. I hope you like it and remember. review please!

**Amanda!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Thank you guys so much!! I got like six more reviews than usual. I really hope you like this one. And again this story is deticated to two of my best friends. MEGAN and NICOLE!! Megan is just totally awesome and always supports me. And Nicole is amazing, even if she texts me at all hours of the day! LOL.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Gabriella wasn't expecting that, she took and deep breath and let it out. "Gabriella," Troy whispered.

"I'm gonna go. I just need to think about this a little." She said getting up and walking out. Troy let out a groan and hit his head on the table.

The next afternoon none of them had work. Gabriella walked up to the Boltons house and knocked on the door. Troy answered.

"Hey babe," he said leaning in to kiss her, he turned her head so he got her cheek.

"I need to talk to you and your brother for a minute, it won't take long," she said sadly. This was what she had to do even though it killed her inside.

They all sat down on the couch waiting for Gabriella to talk. "I don't want you guys to fight. You're too good for that. And if I'm the reason that you're fighting then I;m just going to take myself out of the picture," she said

"What?" Both Troy and Derek yelled.

"You can't do that!" Troy yelled. "what about us," he added in a small voice.

"I'm sorry but I don't want you fighting. And from now on, there is no us. You are both great guys, don't let that go to waste and don't fight," she said before leaving them with only their thoughts.

"I can't believe she did that," Troy said. "I really loved her," he added. "And I never told her," he added in his head. Her sad tear stained face was implanted in his head.

"I can, she doesn't want to see us fighting, she thinks that she is separating a family." Derek said and got up from the table and walked up the stairs. Troy stayed, tears running down his face. He heard the door slam from upstairs

The next day at work things were awkward. Sharpay and Gabriella were avoiding the two brothers the best they could. Gabriella was stalking new books on shelves when Troy stopped to look at her. She looked like he did, tear stains on her cheeks and red puffy eyes. Derek looked the same.

"Hey," she looked up but then looked back down. "Will you please talk to me," He asked.

"I can't talk to you without it hurting. Knowing what I had to do, hurts. I want to be with you so don't bother asking but not if you and your brother are going to fight over me," She said looking at the book in her hands.

"I really want to be together," Troy pleaded.

"Will you and your brother still fight about it," He thought about. He knew what she wanted him to say but he also know that if he said it he would be lying. So he nodded his head. "Then we can't. You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now, but I'm not going to." She said walking off.

* * *

Over the next week, none of them talked unless they had too. It was really awkward for all of the parents too.

"How long until one of them caves," Lucy asked Maria sitting in a booth in Starbucks.

"Not sure, but it's not going to be any time soon for Gabriella, she is very stubborn and by the way she's been acting she isn't giving up," Maria said taking a sip of her own drink.

"I know Troy and Derek have tried talking to her but she won't listen. Not until they stop fighting," Lucy said. "you know what they're fighting about? I just found out yesterday," she said. Maria shook her head.

"No what, is it really bad?" she asked.

"Those two are fighting over her. Derek liked her, and Troy asked her out without knowing it was her and they started dating and Derek wasn't to happy when he found out and they started to fight. When your daughter found out she didn't want them fighting and said that she wasn't going to give them a reason to fight, or something like that," she said. Maria was shocked to say the least.

"Well, then I hope that one of the boys crack soon." Maria said. They finished their drinks and walked out each going separate ways.

* * *

The next Wednesday, they were al working but Teen magazine had a interview with both of them at the same time. They were still fighting, which wasn't very good. They both sat in chairs upstairs so people walking in wouldn't notice them as much.

"So, how is your life down here so far?" She asked. It was the same reporter that they always sent.

"I love it, the people are great and I just don't really want to live anywhere else," Troy said.

"Me too, everyone that we have met here has been so nice and has helped up in someway," Derek said. They were both acting and she was believing it but Gabriella wasn't. She was keeping a watch on them.

"So there were picture of you two fighting earlier on this week, do you have anything to say about that?" She asked. They looked at each other not knowing what to say. Luckily Gabriella was walking by and she stopped her. "Gabriella!," she said.

"Hi," Gabriella said putting on a smile. "How are you," she asked hugging the reporter.

"Great! So I have a question for you, there are rumors going around that you are dating one of the brothers here. Which one?" She asked. Gabriella fake laughed and shook her head.

"I'm not dating either one right now but I do have my eye on someone," she said. Troy and Derek's fists clenched hearing this. She noticed and wrote it down.

"Really, you didn't tell us," Troy said trying to be interested but only interested enough to find out where he lived.

"Yeah well, I wasn't sure but my friends told me to go for it," Gabriella said trying to find Sharpay in the store. She wasn't having much luck.

"Do you have anything to say on why these two were fighting earlier in the week? people are saying that you were the one who broke them up." She asked.

"No, it was just a little thing between them. I don't want them fighting, there both such great guys." Gabriella said sadly. No one knew how much she wanted to tell that reporter that she was dating Troy, but she couldn't, she wouldn't.

"Are you sure that you don't want to date one of these boys here?" She asked her.

"Maybe. But I mean I wouldn't be able to decide," she said. Lie, lie, lie, she thought. "Actually that's a lie but I'm not going to reveal anything." Gabriella said. The two laughed. "It was great talking to you but I better get back to work," she said trying to leave as fast as possible.

Gabriella got away as fast as she could. The interview was over and each of them were working again. "Gabriella please talk to me," Troy pleaded. She ignored him and walked past him into the storage room. He followed her in and closed the door so she couldn't get out.

**

* * *

**

Oh, what's Troy going to do? I know no more Troyella, for now. LOL. I have a poll on my profile asking if you want a sequel to this cause I have it planned it out if you want and I'm ready to write it. So please vote there and please review.

Amanda!


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey, thank you so much for all of the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"What Troy?" she held the box of books on her hips trying not to look at him.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stand not talking to you or seeing you," Troy said walking towards her. "I really want to be with you, but so does Derek." Troy said. She nodded her head.

"I know. I really want to be with you too but I don't want you and your brother fighting. When I met him and your family I knew who they were right away and I did have a crush on Derek but after time I realized he wasn't going to do anything if he actually liked me. A little while later I figured out that the way I loved Derek was brother-sister love," She said looking down like she was just admitting it to herself.

"What does this have to do with us?" Troy asked a little confused.

"Then I met you, we had such a great time together. The more time I spent with you the more time I wanted to spend with you. I love you, a lot. And then all of the drama happened, your brother found out and something else happened that I'm not very clear about but you started fighting," she said sadly.

"I know and I'm sorry but we both like you," Troy said. "And I guess neither of us will be going out with you until we figure this out," he said seeing the look in her eyes. She nodded and walked away.

That night Troy walked into his house sadly with Derek right behind him. "Dyl can I talk to you for a second," Troy asked. He nodded. They sat down in his room on Derek's bed.

"What," he asked.

"I want you to date Gabriella," he said. Derek looked up shocked at what his brother was telling him.

"What," he asked in disbelief. His brother nodded silently. "Why?"

"I know that you like her and I want her to be happy. She's going to be happy with you," Troy said sadly. He knew this wasn't what she wanted but it was a way to make her happy and that was all he wanted. "We'll tell her at her party."

"Thank you Troy," his brother said. They got up and hugged. Troy tried his best to smile but ended up failing and walking to his room.

Gabriella's party came quickly, too quickly for Troy's liking. They walked into the house to find everyone already there, except for the birthday girl. Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi came running up to them.

"Thank god you're here," Sharpay said out of breath. "My cousin who was supposed to bring Gabriella here went off and eloped because he was supposedly in love," she said.

**Troy POV**

"And," I asked.

"Well, now we need you to go and pick her up. Derek you come with us and help up figure out some way to hide the massive cake that Sharpay ordered," Taylor ordered.

"But what about," Troy didn't get to finish because Kelsi cut him off.

"No, you need to go now. She's at her house waiting for us to pick her up but Taylor's car got stuck on the highway coming back from the store her mom owns, we already told her that we would be stopping there before we picked her up. Run there and then walk back. Send us a text when you get to the park by the house," she said and pushed me out of the house.

I started jogging towards Gabriella's house. My mind wandered to what I had done before. My brother was going to be happy and so was she, hopefully. Maybe we can become friends, hopefully we can.

What would have happened if I never asked her out would I still feel like this, what if I never met her. But that can't happen, I love her. And a life with her as just a friend is better than a life without her at all.

I walked up to Gabriella's house, it was quiet. Seemed like no one was actually in the house. I rang the doorbell and heard her running around trying to grab everything. She opened the door and looked stunned.

"What are you doing here," she asked.

"Taylor called me, her car got stuck on the highway coming back from her mom's shop. She told me to come get you and take you to Sharpay's house or mansion, they said that they would be there from another car but it would be faster for you to meet them. And she said that the door was going to be open," I told her. She nodded and locked the door.

"Do you want to drive," she asked. Remembering what Kelsi told me I shook my head.

"It's a nice day out, let's walk," I said. She nodded and we headed towards Sharpay's mansion/ house.

The walk was filled with an awkward silence. We walked a foot away from each other keeping their hands to ourselves.

"Can I talk to you," I asked. She nodded. "Well, Derek and I decided something." I said.

"Yeah," she asked. "Is something wrong?" I shook my head. We reached the park a little ways from Sharpay's mansion. I pretended to feel my phone vibrate in my pocket.

"One minute," I said and texted Sharpay. "Well, we decided that you should date Derek," I said as fast as I could.

"What," she asked. We walked up the drive way and rang the doorbell. "What did you just say," she asked again. She opened the door. Still trying to process what I had just told her.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone popped out and scared her. She screamed and then started breathing regularly again.

**

* * *

**

Please don't hate me!! LOL. I know this isn't what you wanted but there is only one more chapter left and I really want to hit one hundred reviews. And I am going to do the sequel. But check out my new trailer that was posted yesterday it's called Everything About You and please review!

**Amanda!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Okay so thanks for all of the reviews. I am going to do the sequel and the trailer's out now. this is my first time actually doing a sequel. Um...I may not be able to update for a while because some key on my laptop are messed up and it may have to go in but I wanted to get everything up before it had to go in. I think I'm going to die without it.LOL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

The three girls came up and dragged her into the mansion, she looked back at me one last time before starting to talk to everyone and thank people.

Regular POV

'So you told her," Dylan asked his brother as he stood off to the side. Troy nodded. "I can tell, she keeps on looking over at us." Troy lifted his head up.

"Yeah, I hope you two are happy," Troy said. They didn't notice Gabriella walking up to them until she cleared her throat.

"Hi," she said quietly.

"Hey," they both said at the same time.

"Do you want to dance," Derek asked. She looked at Troy who kept his head down. She nodded and he led her out to the dance floor. She looked back at Troy one more time. Their gazes locked, Gabriella could see the hurt in his eyes, he nodded at her before turning and walking out the door.

"So Troy told you," He asked. She looked back at him and nodded. "Will you be my girlfriend?" She looked up at him, she didn't love him, at least not the way that she loved Troy.

But he gave her up. Troy gave her to Derek, even after she had told him that she only loved Derek like a brother. 'At least someone will be happy,' she thought to herself.

"Of course," she said quietly and looked down. His hand brought her face back up to meet his in a kiss.

It was empty, she didn't feel anything. Not like Troy, but what could she do now? She pulled back and looked at him. "I'm going to get some air," she said and walked out the door.

Troy was sitting outside on the bench next to the door. Music was blasting inside but he didn't care. He felt someone sit down next to him.

"Hey." He looked up and found Gabriella.

"Hi."

"Why'd you do it?" She needed to know this. Troy sighed and sat up, Gabriella did the same thing.

"I wanted you to be happy. Derek wasn't going to give up any time soon so I let him have you," he said. Gabriella looked up him wanting more.

"You know that the only person who's happy right now is Derek. I told you how I felt and you still let him have me. I'm not a prize but if I was I think almost everyone knows who I would belong to. Even I do and you do too," She said. Tears had gathered in her eyes as she looked at him.

"No I don't. All I know is that I love you and so does my brother. And that you're with him."

"Troy, don't you get it. I only love Derek like a brother and he only loves me like a sister. He just hasn't realized it yet. I love you, not anyone else" Gabriella stood up and started pacing.

"Look Gabriella, you're with Derek, he loves you. That's it," Troy said and walked back inside the mansion. Gabriella followed him a little while later.

"Hey you okay?" Derek asked. She nodded and put on the best fake happy face she could.

"Yeah," she mumbled.

"PRESENTS!!" Sharpay yelled. She grabbed Gabriella arm and lede her over to the giant stack of present waiting for her.

"Shar, maybe we should skip the presents and go straight towards the cake, it'll take forever for her to open all of those," Taylor suggested.

"Ok then, CAKE!!" More people started crowding in. Chad and Zeke wheeled in a massive chocolate cake, covered in chocolate icing with 'Happy Birthday Gabi' written in candles.

"I'm not turning that old," Gabriella said jokingly.

"We know but we decided to break tradition. Now do you want to blow the candles out yourself or have everyone help you," Kelsi asked.

"I think I'm going to need some help, what do you say," She asked the crowd. They all cheered.

"1,2,3 Happy birthday to you…" Everyone started singing. "Make a wish Gabi."

She looked over to Troy, who was staring at her. 'I wish…' She thought blowing out the first of the candles. Everyone started blowing them all out.

"Thank you guys," She said hugging her best friends and her mother.

"So what did you wish for," Chad asked.

"She can't tell you dummy, or it won't come true," Sharpay said.

"I'll tell you what, if my wish comes true then I'll tell you what it was," Gabriella said cutting the cake into pieces.

"But wishes sometimes don't come true. They never come true," Chad whined eating his cake.

"Okay then how about this. If y wish doesn't happen in the next six month's I'll tell you what it was unless it's about to happen," Gabi said. Chad nodded happy with her answer. "Sharpay, how are we going to eat all this?"

"If we have extra we can give it to Chad or something." She said.

"Okay," Gabriella said looking at Chad who was nodding vigorously and jumping up and down waiting for his piece of cake.

"Gabi," She looked up from her cake to look at Troy. "Can we talk," he asked. She nodded and gave her cake to Chad.

"Thanks Gabi," he said and started digging in. She shrugged and followed Troy outside.

"What's wrong," she asked.

"You were right, about everything you said before. I just didn't want to admit it." She walked over to him and hugged him. "But, I already told Derek that he could be with you," he said.

She pulled away from his grasp and looked up at his face. Her hand went up and traced his facial features, unconsciously. "But, I mean," she stopped there.

"I'm really sorry Gabi. I love you," he said and leaned down to kiss her. They pulled back gasping for air. "I'm going to go," he said pulling all the way away.

"Troy," She started.

"No, I better go now. Just go have fun." He said and walked away. She watched his retreating back. A single tear ran down her face as she watched him leave.

He wasn't out of her life forever; he just wasn't in it the way that everyone but one person wanted him to be. Now instead of one there were two broken hearts that no one could fix, except for the broken themselves.

**

* * *

**

I know crappy ending! And you probably all hate me but the trailer is up and it's called, Wishes Do Come True. And the next chapter of Everything About You is up also. Please review!

**Amanda!**


End file.
